Age Does Matter in Love
by blackbananaangel
Summary: Ayumi accidently witnesses Conan change back into Shinichi.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan, which just proves that Santa Claus is a fraud!

A/N: This is when Conan is turning back in his old body, and Ayumi finds out that Conan is really 17. She finds out when she tries to catch him before he "moves" back to America. This is only my second fanfiction, so be nice.

Ayumi ran as fast as her 7-year-old body could take her in the pouring rain. Her sneakers splashed drips of water onto her skirt and bag. She crashed into many people and heard murmurs of "Who was that?" or "Slow down little girl!" But she ignored them.

She _had_ to catch Conan-kun. _Definitely_. Not before saying good-bye.

Her wet hair soiled her face and it was getting wet and tangled by the rain. But she didn't care. She needed to tell him that she loved him, before he moved away. She checked her watch. "6:14. Good. Just enough time before I-" She crashed into a man. "I'm sorry!" She quickly got back up and started running again. Her clothes were soaked and her mom was definitely going to scold her. But did she care? No! That didn't matter right now.

She arrived at the airport about 20 minutes later. She ran all over the place to look for her first love. _(A/N: I don't know if Conan was really her first love, but I didn't know what to write. Please correct me if it's not though.) _She heard something crash behind her a few yards away. Without thinking, she ran over there. Besides, with Conan-kun you can never be sure.

"Conan-kun!" She called, running toward the alley. She saw a kid panting and kneeling down painfully. _'Excuse me," _she wanted to call out. _'Are you okay? You can get a cold like that you know.'_ She wanted to say those words, but she decided to keep quiet. She really wasn't supposed to be here anyway. She saw that he was spitting out saliva onto the already wet floor. His hair was soaked and he wasn't wearing a jacket. She then realized that he was Conan-kun.

"Conan-ku-" She stopped when she saw his body slowly grow. She never paid attention during science class, but wasn't the body supposed to grow yearly? She widened her eyes with shock as she saw what was happening to Conan-kun's body. "H-high school detective…Shinichi…" She said so quietly that she couldn't even believe that she said something herself.

'_Conan-kun is really the high school detective Kudo Shinichi. And Kudo-san is really 17. So…'_ She kneeled down and tears came out of her eyes. _'How am I supposed to love him now?'_ She covered her eyes and started crying as quietly as she could. When she heard footsteps coming closer and closer, she started running.

She closed her eyes and ran away from the alley. _'From the truth.'_ She thought. Is this why she was so upset? Because she lost her first love? _(A/N: Again, I'm not sure if he really was her first love, so please don't hold that against me.) _Or was it because Conan-kun never existed and she lost a friend she never had.

With the rain covering her tears, she ran faster than when she wanted to find him. The place in her mind now was home. That was her destination. All she wanted to do now was cry. If the secret was really that important that he couldn't have told her, she'll keep quiet too. She wanted to erase that event of what just happened out of her head. While she ran she thought about her mother's words: _Age doesn't matter in a passionate relationship._

'_Oka-san. You told me that age isn't important if two people are deeply in love. But even though I love Conan-kun, I don't love Kudo-san. Therefore, age _does_ matter in a relationship.'_

And that was true. Although she said that she loved Conan-kun with all her heart. She just couldn't love him anymore when she found out that he was 17. Age _does_ matter in a relationship. And Ayumi will never forget that.

A/N: Just so you know, this oneshot is a finished! Done! El Fin! Finito! (Did I spell that right?) I won't start another chapter no matter how much you beg and cry! :3. Anyway, please head over to that little review button and tell me what you think. I honestly don't think that Ayumi will stop loving him even if she found out that he was 17, I just wanted to prove that the little quote about age not mattering in a relationship is false. I don't support the ConanXAyumi couple, but I needed an excuse to write about love with a huge age distance. I will take any requests with any anime! As long as I _know_ the anime.


End file.
